yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 033
ハートランド | romaji = Mirai Toshi Hātorando | japanese translated = Future Metropolis Heartland | episode number = 33 | japanese air date = November 23, 2014 | english air date = | japanese opening = Burn! | english opening = | japanese ending = Future fighter! | screenwriter = Kamishiro Tsutomu | director = | storyboard artist = | animation director = Akiko Toyoda }} "Future Metropolis Heartland" is the thirty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on November 23, 2014. Featured Duel: Sora Shiun'in vs. Shun Kurosaki vs. Shun Kurosaki]] At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Future Metropolis Heartland" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Sora Sora Normal Summons "Fluffal Bear" (1200/800). Since he controls a "Fluffal" monster on his side of the field, he Special Summons two copies of "Fluffal Sheep" (400/800) in Defense Position from his hand via its own effect. Sora Sets a card. Turn 2: Shun Shun Normal Summons "Raid Raptors - Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600). It attacks and destroys "Fluffal Bear" (Sora 4000 → 3900). Sora activates his face-down "Fluffal Crane", which allows him to return a "Fluffal" monster which was destroyed by battle, back to his hand and draw 1 card. Sora draws "Frightfur Factory". Since a "Raid Raptors" monster battled this turn, Shun activates the effect of "Raid Raptors - Symbol" from his hand, which allows him to add a "Raid Raptors" monster from his Deck to his hand. He adds a copy of "Vanishing Lanius". He then activates the effect of "Vanishing Lanius" on his field, which activates when it was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, and allows him to Special Summon a second copy of "Vanishing Lanius" (1300/1600) from his hand in Defense Position. Shun Sets a card. Turn 3: Sora Sora Normal Summons "Edge Imp Sabres" (1200/800). As it was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, he activates its effect, which allows him to target a "Fluffal" monster he controls and return it to his hand, then Special Summon a "Fluffal" monster from his hand. He returns one of his "Fluffal Sheep" to his hand and then Special Summons "Fluffal Bear" from his hand. Since "Fluffal Sheep" was returned to his hand, its other effect activates, which allows him to add a "Polymerization" from his Deck to his hand. He then activates "Polymerization", fusing "Edge Imp Scissor" and "Fluffal Bear" to Fusion Summon "Frightfur Bear" (2200/1800) in Attack Position. "Bear" destroys "Vanishing Lanius" (Shun 4000 → 3100). Shun activates his face-down "Raid Raptors - Return", which allows him to return a "Raid Raptors" monster which was destroyed by battle, back to his hand, so "Vanishing Lanius" is returned to his hand instead. Sora Sets a card. Turn 4: Shun Shun draws a copy of "Vanishing Lanius" and immediately Normal Summons it. As it was Normal or Special Summoned this turn, he activates its effect to Special Summon another copy of "Vanishing Lanius". He then overlays his three copies of "Vanishing Lanius" to Xyz Summon "Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon" (100/2000) in Attack Position. Shun activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to increase its ATK by the total ATK of all Special Summoned monsters his opponents control until the end of this turn. The two monsters' combined ATK is 2600 ("Rise Falcon" 100 → 2700). The other effect of "Rise Falcon" lets it attack all Special Summoned monsters his opponents control once each. It attacks and destroys both "Frightfur Bear" and the Defense Position "Fluffal Sheep" (Sora 3900 → 3400). Shun Sets two card. At the end of the turn, the ATK of "Rise Falcon" returns to normal ("Rise Falcon" 2700 → 100). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Preview